your what? 2
by hardy56
Summary: the second part to Your What?
1. Chapter 1

In three months Ruby will be born and they still needed to finish the nursery. Matt and Reby Phil was laying on the couch watching Impact, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw his boyfriend coming down.

"Babe why are you out of bed?" asked Phil.

"I wanted to be with you." Said Jeff.

"You're sick and have a fever."

"But baby."

"Don't baby me, back to bed now."

"But I feel better."

Phil felt his boyfriend's forehead. He pulled his hand back when he felt how hot he was.

"You still feel hot babe. Let's go lay down till you get better." Said Phil.

"Fine, but only if you stay with me."

"I'll stay with you the whole time and until you get better."

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome, now time for bed."

When Jeff went to sleep Phil noticed he looked a little pale. He knew Jeff wasn't feeling well the past couple of days, but he didn't think it was that bad. His fever kept going up and down every few hours. He wants to take Jeff to the doctors but he knew his boyfriend was scared of them. It took Jeff a lot of strength to just go for checkup to see how ruby is doing. But he knew the fear in Jeff's face said it all when he sees a doctor or step in a hospital.

went to New York to see her family, so they won't be back till Friday. Phil had so much on his mind and so little time to do them in. Reby has been a big help since she came. She cooks and cleans, but at the same time likes to watch old wrestling matches from OMEGA and ROH. She wants to learn so much and she ask a lot of question on how to do a move. Matt and Jeff talk a lot about the old days and how they want to teach Ruby so much stuff. Matt wants to teach her how to wrestle and run a company. But Jeff wants to teach her how to paint, ride dirt bikes, and how to write poetry.

The only thing Phil wanted for Ruby is to learn how to be herself not someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally October and both Phil and Jeff are excited. In a couple of weeks their baby girl is gonna be born. Phil was on complete bed rest and ready for Ruby to born so he could be back in shape. Jeff's been helping Phil every step of the way but misses having the love of his life on the road with him. After Ruby is born Matt and Reby are leaving to go visit her family. Both Phil and Jeff are thankful for the help they gotten for the past months from their family and friends.

Jeff was sitting in the living room watching TV when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" said Jeff.

"Hey Jeff its Hunter. "Said Hunter.

"Hey Hunter what can I do for you."

"I was hoping both you and Phil could come to my office today."

"Sorry Hunter but Phil is on bed rest till our daughter is born. Plus I'm not going anywhere without Phil."

"OK, we will talk later then. Bye.

"Bye."

For the past couple of months Hunter has tried to get both Phil and Jeff to come back to WWE. Everythime they would both say no cause they just signed with TNA and love it there. Even though Phil can't wrestle yet, him and Jeff went to TNA and saw some old friends and thought everyone was nice. After Ruby is born they're both going back on the road with Matt and Reby. They would just have to figure out who's watching Ruby when they have a match or have to do a promo.


	3. Chapter 3

In just 3 weeks Ruby is due and Phil is getting really nervous. It's his first child with Jeff and he was scared for what will happen when she's born. Jeff has been trying to keep Phil calm the best he could but nothing helped. He even tried to get Phil to paint but he wouldn't do it. After sitting in the living room watching Raw, Jeff got an idea. He thought maybe it might be a good idea to take Phil to TNA to see some friends. Phil's been on bed rest for 2 months now and Jeff could tell he was getting sick of being stuck in bed. So Jeff called Dixie and asked if it was ok for them to visit backstage. After being on the phone for an hour Dixie said it was ok for them to visit. Matt and Reby had matches this week so he thought it would be a good surprise for them and all their friends.

Jeff went upstairs to check on Phil. When he got to their bedroom, he noticed his baby was fast asleep. He got in bed next to Phil and put his arms around him. So after laying down Jeff feel asleep thinking on how he was gonna tell Phil that they were going to see their friends.

The next morning Phil woke up before Jeff did. He leaned forward and kissed Jeff to wake him up. Jeff kissed back and put his arms around Phil's waist. Phil pulled back, he looked into Jeff's eyes and smiled.

"Morning baby," said Phil.

"Morning love, how do u feel?" Jeff asked.

"Good I'm just tired and a little sore, but I'm fine."

Jeff was happy about having a baby but hated for Phil to be sore all the time. He started to rub Phil's back, which earned a moan form his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry baby but just think 3 more weeks."

"I know but I hate being sore every day and being tired," Phil said with a moan.

"I know baby just calm down. Hey what do u say about going to TNA and visit backstage?"

Phil looked up at Jeff and smiled then hugged him. Jeff was surprise but hugged back. He wasn't used to Phil being in a good mood ever since he got put on bed rest.

"I would love that babe, it would be better than being stuck in the house until Ruby is born."

"Good cause we are leaving tomorrow morning so we need to pack."

After getting their bags packed, they laid in the living room for the rest of the day watching movies. Phil fell asleep in Jeff's arms while watching Iron Man. Jeff took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over then. He fell asleep knowing that they had a trip to make tomorrow. But he was happy to see Phil be so excited to leave the house.


End file.
